Devices and methods for in-vivo sensing of passages or cavities within a body, and for sensing and gathering information (e.g., image information, pH information, temperature information, electrical impedance information, pressure information, etc.), are known in the art.
In-vivo sensing devices such as capsules may include a sensing system and a transmission system, wherein the sensing system collects data and the transmission system transmits the collected data by Radio Frequency (RF) to an external receiver system, e.g., for further processing and display. One known method for transmitting information with an RF signal is by MSK (Minimum Shift Keying) direct modulation. However, the limited bandwidth of the modulator may limit the transmission rate.